


Kit's Favorite Place

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr song fic request. Like that by Now United. One lyric to die for: "Oh, your favorite place is in my lap."





	Kit's Favorite Place

The room was cold and Kit couldn’t find his sweater. Instead, he found Ming’s tiger jacket. Kit put it on. He considered taking a warm shower too, but he had to study. Ming’s jacket will have to do. The door opened and Ming attempted to contain his excitement. He pretended he saw nothing and draped his arms around Kit’s shoulders.****

“Are you feeling all right?” Ming pressed a kiss to his cheek. _One of his favorite things to do. _

“Yes, I’m fine. Just studying like always.” When he looked Ming in the eyes, Kit suddenly became too aware of the fact the was wearing Ming’s jacket. “I was cold,” he said sheepishly. 

“I’m not complaining,” Ming whispered. “It looks good on you.”

“Not as good as it does on you,” Kit snapped back. Then realized what he’d just said. Ming grinned like a happy idiot. _Great, Ming wouldn’t let that go the rest of the night._ Maybe Kit was wrong because uncharacteristically Ming kept his trap shut. He started to change out of his school clothes by sitting on the edge of the bed to work at his tie. Ming smirked when Kit took the bait. Kit rolled his eyes and loosened the tie. He undid the knot and left it hanging, then he felt Ming’s hands grab his thighs. Kit knew what he was asking for and fell onto his lap. _The second favorite thing of Ming’s to do. _

“God, sometimes I think you’re out of my league,” Kit sucked in a deep breath as Ming pressed kisses to his neck._ The third favorite thing of Ming’s to do._

“It’s the other way around,” Ming said without a doubt. “But,” Ming placed another kiss to Kit’s neck. “I like to think that we go well together. We fit together because you dish out a bunch of pessimistic sarcastic bullshit and I know how to take that. It’s one of the reasons I love you. That snarky mouth.” 

“What do you want to do to my snarky mouth?” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Ming kissed him hard. The tiger jacket fell off Kit’s shoulders. Ming smiled as Kit pulled it off and tossed it aside. “There are other ways to keep warm?” Kit questioned as a hand wrapped itself around Ming’s neck to bring their foreheads together. He could sit in Ming’s lap for the rest of the night. He could and _will kiss him _all night.


End file.
